Adventures of Prior
by Link Underground
Summary: Another world where any talents would be put to full use. A world of swords and sorcery, technology and tradition. The world of Prior, a place where I would be at home. Should I go…or will I stay?
1. The World of Prior?

_'I couldn't believe it. I had to see it with my own two eyes. What she was telling me couldn't be real…could it? Another world where any talents would be put to full use. A world of swords and sorcery, technology and tradition. The world of Prior, a place where I would be at home. Where chaos ran rampant and free. A haven for a chaos incarnate like me. Should I go…or will I stay?'_

_-Diary of Lane Accly_

_First explorer of Prior_

I slowly close the book after reading the first page. I was in shock to say the least. I slowly turn over the book to look at the back and shiver. On the back was a collection of pictures, many of them featuring woman who had cat ears and cat tails. If this really is a diary…I'm scared. I'm actually truly scared. I lean back and slowly let my mind drift. I let it go back to when and how I actually found this book…or maybe diary.

FLASHBACK

"Stupid tomboy!" I remember yelling at my unwanted fiancée Akane. Five days…just five days since the disaster that was suppose to be my wedding. Why didn't Akane realize that I was just as made about it! I stare at the girl after yelling at her and realize that once again I'm about to go flying.

"What did you say?" she growls at me.

"That girl was asking directions and you just freak out and stomp up to us like a gorilla with cramps. then you demand to know what's going on, but instead of LISTENING you just pound me! You're a STUPID BUILT LIKE A STICK TOMBOY!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" and with that I was air born. I sigh softly and start to correct my landing. She was so predictable. I can actually say now that I just use her anger to my advantage. Whenever I wanna get away, I just say something or let the girls do something and BAM! instant air time for free. I slowly glance down and realize she must have been extra pissed off. I couldn't see any buildings below me meaning I was outside of Tokyo. I keep looking further and further into the distance and finally spot the metropolis. Or at least the starts of it. A good 10 mile hike will get me there…easy. I look down again and quickly start to fall through trees. An unsuspected branch suddenly makes itself known and I fly off course landing hard on the ground on my back. I gasp and stare up at the sky then hear a creak.

"What noWWWWWWWWW!" echoes back to me as I fall through the ground and land in a cold pool of water. "Fucking great…" I growl to myself lifting my tits up and then letting them drop back down. Why do they have to be so big? After getting over the shock of once again missing my purple headed yogurt slinger I glance around. It seemed to be a cave of sorts. Strange writings were all over the walls. I slowly touch my finger to one of the characters and it lights up. I jump back in surprise and watch as the entire cave explodes into a brilliant light. When it seems that my eyes maybe spared, I slowly open them. A gasp leaves my mouth. There in front of me was a stone pillar with a book on it. I slowly move up to the pillar and see strange writing on a plaque of sorts. I touch the plaque and move my fingers along it. The characters glow and then shift turning into Japanese, easily readable. "Here lies Lane Accly…loving husband, good father, and noble adventurer," I read out loud. The chamber echoes my voice back to me and I smile a little. Echoes are fun. I slowly grab the book and open it.

FLASHBACK END

And that's where I was. Staring at the neko demons on the back. A few of them seem to be…a little outgoing. As if offering their asses to the camera with only panties on didn't give me that clue. If they weren't cats…I would have a nose bleed by now I'm sure. Well…maybe not…I have caught Shampoo in my bed naked a few times. I slowly tuck the book under my arm and jump into the air clearing the pit and landing on luscious green earth. No cracking…and no falling. The day is looking up it seems! I smile to myself and start to run back to Nerima. My girl side was always faster. Strength never absolutely wins the day. Sometimes you need speed. Three hours later I'm roof hoping towards home, my new book laying safely inside the crook of my arm.

TENDO DOJO – 3RD PERSON

Akane was pissed. No she was in a blind fucking rage. Bricks, wood, people, whatever got in her way now was dead! Especially certain perverted martial artists.

"How dare he talk to me like that!" she screams slamming her fist through another set of five blocks. Nabiki watches off to the side sighing as her sister continues on her rampage. The gorilla with cramps comment must have done it this time. It was that time of the month for Akane. Although you never can tell, just cause she is such an angry child all the time. After watching her sister stomp another hole in the floor she moves off to make a call to their insurance person.

"Our premium is gonna go through the fucking roof," Nabiki says in a soft sigh.

"Nabiki…I don't like that kind of language," Kasumi chides weakly. Nabiki stares at her sister and then snorts.

"You know as well as I do that Akane and Ranma's 'friends' are killing us. Soon enough this house and dojo will belong to the bank."

"Nabiki you shouldn't say things like that."

"I guess your right…by the way sis…do you have any good recipes for rat stew…we're gonna be eating a lot of that when we're on the street."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi says loudly. The girl couldn't yell for the life of her.

"I'm home," someone calls from the entrance of the house. The girls immediately look over to find Ranma walking in. The boy was actually in girl form meaning that once again she had met her fate due to water.

"Welcome home Ranma," Kasumi says softly smiling. The red haired girl nods and moves to the stairs.

"What's that book Ranma?" Nabiki suddenly asks staring at it. Ranma glances to her then the book.

"None of your business…" she says softly before disappearing upstairs. Nabiki growls softly and moves off to follow her. She slams open Ranma's door and glares at her.

"I wanna know what that book is Ranma," she says coldly. Ranma looks at her and tilts her head.

"What book?"  
"Don't play stupid with me! I saw you carrying a book. Now where and what is it?" Nabiki replies starting to get annoyed. Ranma sits up and pours warm water on himself and then slowly steps up to her. Nabiki shivers a little as she fells his chest against her arms. He leans down, his breath tickling her ear.

"But Mistress Nabiki….I though I was stupid?" he whispers before walking past her, glad he had learned Mousse's hidden weapons style. He turns to look at Nabiki finding her still off in La La Land. He hadn't thought that would work, but it did.

PARK FAR FROM NERIMA – 1ST PERSON (RANMA'S POV)

I was roof hopping away from the Tendo dojo as fast as possible. It was surprising to find that my 'charms' worked on Nabiki. Maybe, if she doesn't figure out how to stop that I can keep using it. Finding a nice park outside of Nerima is easy enough. I smile as I slowly sit down in a patch of trees out of view. I then reach into my shirt and pull the book from a subspace pocket. I gotta admit. Mousse has some nice techniques. I slowly open the book to the next passage.

_'This New World is strange. When I first arrived I was sure I could have been in ancient Europe. Kings were still alive here. But the strange thing is, everyone around here knows of everyone else but seems to keep to themselves. The threat of war is all around, but those are internal wars. Wars fought inside the country. The countries don't seem to fight amongst themselves, which makes me wonder what would happen if they did. There is also no trade. It seems strange. I will have to look further into this. How I got to the world of Prior is as strange as the land itself. If you look at the page after this…you will find a spell. Draw a special circle with your blood…and chant the lines…and you will be transported to this place. I experimented before finally staying here. You can always go back, if you're not brave enough to face this New World.'_

I slowly turned to the next page and found some strange lines written in another language. I could probably chant them, if I tried hard enough. A small drawing of the circle is beneath the writing. This Lane must not have known it was called a pentagram. I stare at the words and then quickly slice open my wrist and draw a pentagram on the grass. I set my palm against it and start to read the lines. My voice echoes across the park. I shiver as the pentagram suddenly flares. I finish the last line and I feel myself falling. What was happening?

Darkness. It was very very dark. I then feel something press into my side. I groan softly and open my eyes to find a bird person. I narrow my eyes slightly and look closer. It looks like a person of the phoenix tribe! I suddenly realize that the person had been talking to me.

"What?" I ask softly staring at the bird person.

"I asked why you have trespassed on the lands of Wei?"

"Wei?"

"Yes, the Kingdom of Wei. Ruled by the hero of chaos himself, Lord Cao Cao."

"Wei…." I repeat again before my world turns black once again.

Author's Rant - This was just a short lil thing I have in my comp...tell me if ya guys like it!


	2. Wounds by Wei

Got a few reviews. Interesting…this story must be liked. Well here is chapter 2, but I must warn you…there is a rape scene in here…

WEI KINGDOM

Lord Cao Cao was not in the best of moods. Some of the border patrol had reported in. A landling in his kingdom! He growls loudly at the audacity of this human. Cao Cao was not a fool. Either the human was really stupid, or had a master somewhere. But who? Yuan Shao was human, but he wouldn't dare go against the sky dwellers. He would have sent an army, not a single person. Maybe it was a scout? No, it couldn't be that either. Shao, while his best friend long ago, was now his enemy. He knew Shao was not so foolish. The man would have sent a party not a single man. Liu Bei…the dragon lord could have done it. But the dragon lord was also obsessed with virtue. Besides, most dragons looked down on humans. He would not have sent a human on such an important mission. The Sun family then. Yes, it had to be the Sun family. Certainly Sun Jian would trust a human with a mission of importance the damn idiot! He slowly sat back on his throne to think. The spy had been in the dungeons for three days now, passed out. It was time he got his answers to why this human was in his lands. However, his son, Pi, interrupted his thinking.

"Father…I must ask that you forgive me in advance," the boy says in his deep voice. Cao looks slightly amused.

"Oh and why is that?" Cao replies darkly with a slightly joking manner.

"I believe I may have begun a war," the boy replies again, still bowing his head. Cao slowly sits up in his throne, the joking manner gone from his face.

"You what?"

"One of Yuan Shao's family had a woman in his possession. A woman of Wei. Feeling the need to free her and make her my wife has apparently angered Yuan Shao. Even as we speak he is marching through his lands unto our own."

"A woman of Wei you say…hmmm…what is this woman's name?"

"Zhen Ji father."

"Ah yes…Zhen Ji…a general under Yuan Shao by marriage. It was horrible to loose a beauty such as hers. But it seems as if you have brought her back to us?"

"Correct father…I would actually like you to wed us…"

"I may do that…under one condition Pi."

"The condition father?" Pi asks. Cao smirks and nods approvingly.

"I am glad that you are not like the rest of my children. You are cold and calculating, just as I am. I am proud to make you the future ruler of Wei…but now is not the time. If you have started this war because of a woman…then you will have to fight in it."

"I was planning on that father. I have no problem with this arrangement."

"Good…very good," he says before looking past Pi to another of his generals, Dian Wei. He tilts his head slightly, wondering what other good news was about to befall him.

"My lord," Dian Wei says bowing deeply. Cao nods his head letting the man stand to his full height. He was a heavier bird, which of course made him slower. But to prove how strong his generals really were, Cao usually had his generals fight on the ground. He shakes his head slightly "What news to you bring me Dian Wei?"

"Liu Bei has sent you a message my lord. He is trapped in a sense."

"And what sense would that be in?"

"Lu Bu has taken Xia Pi castle for himself. Xia Pi, if you remember, would be a good staging ground for a war on the central plains…if I heard the young lord correctly," Wei remarks. Cao tilts his head slightly and then nods.

"I can see your point…and Lu Bu is a hindrance on my plans for unification of the land…of course unification under the flag of Wei that is. Send a messenger to Liu Bei. Tell the Dragon Lord that I would be glad to help. He is one of the two," Cao remarks.

"One of the two my lord?" Wei asks.

"One of the two heros who may have a chance of unification. Tell me Wei…who do you think is the other?"

"You my lord," Wei responds without even having to think. They did not call Cao Cao the Hero of Chaos just because it sounded cool.

"Correct…now go," he orders Wei looking back to Pi. Wei nods and quickly moves from the room.

"I can have my squad ready to move at day break," Pi says looking up.

"Pi…I want you to prepare the entire army. I have business to attend to else where," Cao remarks walking off towards the dungeons. Pi nods "Yes my lord."

DUNGEONS

Ranma was given a jolt when cold water slapped his form. She growls but doesn't open her eyes. "Go away you stupid tomboy…lemme sleep…"

"What is a tomboy? And why are you female now?" a masculine voice replies. Ranma jumps awake and turns her face to the person who was standing not far from her current position.

"Nothing…" she says lowly, trying to take in her surroundings. The walls were made of stone and had probably seen better days. As if the mold wasn't a tell all sign of this. The place was cold and dark, the only illumination coming from a torch in the, she guessed hallway. She slowly looks back to the male birdman in front of her. "What?" she growls, seeing that he was openly leering at her.

"You might want to try and dry off a bit…you have to meet with our lord," the man growls to her. She glares at him and shakes her head before regretting doing that. Headache…a really bad one, maybe a migraine. "No," she hisses in pain.

"You have no choice, whore of Wu," the man growls to her again.

"Hey where do you get off calling me a whore you stuck up oversized chicken!" she growls. A smack across the face from what must have been a spear is her answer.

"I said you have no choice and now I'm saying be quiet!" he squawks before lifting her to her feet and dragging her out. She tried to fight him but lost horribly. Too much damage, not enough recovery time. Plus she was really hungry. She sags in the man's hold, but he doesn't seem to mind, using it to his advantage. She felt a hand grab her breast and squeeze viciously. She bites her lip to keep from moaning. She had the same problem with Kuno. She had been brought up in a vicious environment. Rough stuff, while shocking, excited her. She then growls and tries to move his hand, but he just gripped harder before throwing her to the floor and slamming a door shut. She noticed that the cobblestones were gone and she was lying on a nice plush carpet. She slowly looks up to find a man with dark hair and slightly beady eyes. He looked pissed. Great…what could she have possible done to piss of the man already?

"Whore of Wu" the man begins but she cuts him off.

"Who or what is Wu?" she shouts at him. Cao growls lowly, not liking to be interrupted, but her question was startling. Not from Wu?

"Wu is an enemy kingdom…if you are not from Wu…where are you from?"

"I'm not sure I'm from this world…" Ranma replies weakly. Cao smirks evilly and slowly stands walking over to her and helping her up. She gladly accepts it and then gasps in shock when she finds a blade to her neck.

"Very good human…I couldn't detect a lie in your sentence. I'm fairly surprised; but then again you must be delirious. That is too bad…maybe I should do something to wake you up hmm?" he says darkly. Ranma stares up at him in shock.

"What…what are you talking about?" she manages before her shirt is ripped open, exposing her chest. She squeeks in shock and falls back again. 'I'm still too weak! And I know I'm not going to like what he's doing!' she thinks in her mind, trying to back up.

"Aww what's wrong whore? Are you afraid to have sex with the Hero of Chaos…or is it that you're not a whore and you are still a virgin?" he asks malice hanging in his every word.

"I'm not a whore! I'm not from Bu! I'm from a different world! And what does me being a virgin have to do with anything!" she shouts at him. Cao laughs hard and long. His laugh reverberating off the floors and walls. Ranma shivers still backing up on her ass, trying to put some distance between them.

"I said Wu not Bu. I doubt Lu Bu is smart enough to send a spy into my lands. And you being a virgin is very important. Why, you could tell all your little friends that you were broken in by me, Lord Cao Cao," he says before quickly stepping over to her and grabbing her pig tail. He snarls slightly and rips out the small string that held it in place, making her long red locks flip into her face and over her shoulders. Ranma was once again shocked beyond belief. She couldn't believe this! Her, the greatest martial artist to ever be alive was about to be raped! She tries to escape but feels a hand descend upon her face, making her see stars. This Cao person had a lot more strength then she gave him credit for. Like Saffron strength. She shivers and tries to escape again on her hands and knees only to have her hair yanked back. She yelps in pain and tries to free his hands from her hair. He only yanks harder pulling her to a position that she had no chance of escaping from. She keeps trying to fight her way free of him, even kicking out her legs like a pissed off donkey. She feels her feet connect and Cao Cao falls over her. "So you like it rough?" he snarls against her ear. She tries to pull away only to have her arms ripped out from under her savagely, the remains of her silk shirt used to tie up her hands behind her back. She struggles to free herself from the bonds when she feels his hands run along her ass. She yells out in disgust and tries to inch away only to have her hips grabbed, her black silk pants being pulled off her frame. When the pants were gone and his hands off her she quickly tries to stand and run. She feels a foot smash her to the ground her face slamming into the stones beneath her. She lays there stunned for a moment, only to be brought back to reality when something moves inside her. Actually inside her like a knife or a blade. Pain rips through her body as blood begins to spill from her folds.

"Ah so you were a virgin!" she hears Cao grunt from behind her. Her face draws up in shock. He was…he had…no. She keeps feeling pain as the foreign object slips in and out of her over and over. Tears leak from her eyes as she lays still, the fight leaving her body as her hymen had. Before everything went black she felt a dirty feeling explode through her being. The dirty feeling is what many women call an orgasm, but for Ranma, it was dirty. She felt as if a sickly substance had been slammed through her body making her see white before black. The last thought running through her mind before the darkness claimed her was 'I swear upon my honor…that I will see you die… ' Cao Cao slaps the ass of the unresponsive human beneath him. That was all they were good for. A good lay. He sighs softly and stands readjusting his robes to cover his nudeness. He looks to her pretty face and growls. Of course, the weak human had taken a hard hit when she fell. Blood was slowly running from a gash in her forehead, marring her features with blood and blood soaked hair.

"Guard!" he calls. The man from before enters and gives a soft gasp at the image before him. His lord standing over the nude and bloodied form of the human. He gulps a little and looks up.

"Yes my lord?" he asks in a fearful voice.

"Take her to the concubine chambers. Tell them to clean her and dress her in proper clothes. Clothing that a woman should wear."

"My lord…she came in here a man…"

"What? You are kidding of course right?"

"No lord…I splashed him with cold water to awaken him…and he changed into the woman you see before you."

"He must have been in the Nanman territory…those damn poisonous swamps of theirs," he says before closing his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what his tutor had taught him of the poisons. They could be locked in their 'cursed' forms with a kettle, that Wei just happened to have. He smirks wide and quickly gives the guard his new orders before moving off to assemble his armies. He had a demon to put down after all, the demon known as Lu Bu.

CONCUBINE CHAMBERS

'Warmth. Wet. Was it all really a dream? Did I just fall asleep in the furro again? Please…I…I couldn't have been raped….There is…it's just not possible. I'm a guy! Guys can't get raped!' were the first thoughts on Ranma's mind. She then slowly opens here eyes and sees a curtain of fabric in bright colors. She tilts her head slightly and gives a soft groan in pain. She moves to lift her hand to rub her forehead when she brushes her breasts. What a minute…warm water…breasts? Her eyes explode open at that revelation and she quickly looks around again, forgetting the pain for the moment.

"Woah…ease up honey," a soft voice is heard from behind her. She quickly looks back to see what she could only classify as a beautiful woman above her. The woman had long dark hair and soft blue eyes. Ranma looks closer and sees that like her, the woman was human. The woman smiles softly to Ranma before slowly turning her head back forward. Ranma's gaze falls upon a kettle. The kettle looked awfully familiar.

'It's Herb's kettle…no…he…did rape me…and I am in warm water and still female. Oh god…no no no no!' "NOOOO!" she screams out loud, making the woman behind her jump.

"No what honey?" she asks softly, rubbing Ranma's shoulder. Ranma shivers at the contact. Under normal conditions she would have appreciated it…but after Cao Cao had…

"Please…don't touch me…" she whispers weakly.

"I suggest you get used to being touched honey," the woman leans down to the girls ear, "your part of Cao Cao's concubines now," she finishes. Ranma's eyes open wide in shock and she looks down, silent tears falling from her eyes. Cao Cao had really turned her into a whore. She clenches her fists and holds back on the growl that was close to escaping her throat. After a few calming moments, she sees a guard taking the kettle, but does nothing to fight for it. She could kill Cao Cao in her girl form and get the kettle later. He would be going down in history as the leader to die at a girl's hands with his own weapon! She slowly leans back in the tub and looks up to the woman again.

"What's your name?" she asks softly.

"An Rong," the woman replies softly. Ranma could now see that she was slightly tanned, almost like the amazon tribes of China. She smiles softly to An and nods a little.

"I'm Ranm…Ranko," she says softly. An smiles and nods to her.

"Its nice to meet you Ranko. So did you enjoy your first time with Cao Cao?" she asks softly. Ranko thinks for a long while. If she said no, then most likely Cao Cao would be informed. He would either rape her now, or kill her. She could still barely manage herself. She was too tired and hungry.

"Oh yes…he felt so…big…I'm glad my first time was with him," she finishes weakly, feeling bile rise up her throat. An seems to smile at this and nods.

"Yes…Lord Cao Cao is one of the larger men. And he's so gentle in bed with most of the girls. Every once in a while he's rough…but some of them tend to like that," she shrugs a little and continues to wash Ranma. Ranma simply lets herself be washed. Cao Cao would pay!

XIA PI

Cao Cao gives a soft sigh as they leave Xia Pi. Lu Bu was dead. The demon had fought until the end. Cao slowly looks over his shoulder to his cousin, Dun. The man was in bad shape. He had lost a general to that demon. Dun wouldn't get over his eyes being gone for a while now. Zhang Liao said he would gladly train Dun, and Dun had accepted surprisingly. Speaking of Zhang Liao, he was currently talking with Dun. The man was strong. He deserved to be the Wei army. Cao's attention was taken from the two when a messenger on horse back rides up to him.

"My lord," he says bowing his head.

"Yes what is it?"

"Yuan Shao has made his move. He is on the southern boarders!"

Cao keeps riding for a moment and then turns to the messenger. "I want the rest of my army riding towards Guan Du, we will meet Yuan Shao's forces there!"

"Yes my lord!" he says before riding off.

CHANG AN

It had been a month since Cao Cao raped Ranma. In that month, Ranma had been tortured by herself. She could have done so many things to stop Cao Cao. Her panicked mind had not thought of the possibilities that were open to her. Why hadn't she kicked his legs out from under him? Why hadn't she done this? Why hadn't she done that? And now Cao Cao was returning. Her revenge and ultimate victory was close at hand.

Cao Cao's victories had reached the capital of Wei. It was also rumored that he was coming back, maybe to arrive here in a matter of hours. Ranma was with the rest of the girls, awaiting their lord's return. She was back to full health and Cao Cao would pay on this night! She slowly glances down to her clothes. A tight top covered her breasts, but was slightly sheer so one could gaze upon her chest. Her midriff was bare, showing off her washboard stomach. Her legs were covered with a dress like material that was slit high up on her thighs to show off her legs. Her long fiery locks were worn down. She had been letting it grow out, not caring about anything but her revenge. They now reached down near her ass and were bundled up in a long warrior's tail. Her head snaps back up at the sound of cheering. A large army was walking into the gates of Chang An, with Cao Cao at the front. Ranma feels her rage coming over her and leaps from the castle walls, making the girls around her scream. The screaming of course drew the attention of Cao Cao, for it didn't sound like cheering. He then sees a woman dropping from the castle walls and gasps. She must have been so excited about his return she slipped! Before he could even begin to prepare to save her, she flips in the air and lands heavily on her feet. She slowly brushes back her bangs to show blue eyes, alight like fire. A red aura suddenly encompasses her body and she rushes forward. Cao Cao was once again at a loss for thought and the girl is able to smash her fist into his face making him fly off the horse and slam into the castle walls. He gasps slightly at the power behind the punch. He then realizes who it is…it was the girl who he had enjoyed before his leaving. He didn't remember her being that strong, but she had been out for three days. The crowd around him had grown silent upon seeing their leader being…woman handled so easily. He growls at how that must look, their great and noble leader being pummeled by a woman. He slowly stands and pops his jaw back in place and turns his cold eyes on the enraged girl.

"Nice punch…but it does not impress me," he growls drawing the Wrath of Heaven from its sheath. She screams in rage and quickly bounds forward. Cao Cao awaits her and smirks as he avoids her punch, making her fist slam into a wall. He heard a satisfying pop and smiles wider. "Oh good one…you injure yourself. Now I see why I didn't make you a general!" he shouts. The crowd begins to laugh at Ranma as she pulls her fist back and shakes it slightly. Even now, Cao Cao was mocking her. If it wasn't in her dreams when she tried to sleep, it was always in person. She screams in rage and rushes forward again. Cao Cao once again dodges at the last moment and slams his blade into her legs tripping her up. She falls head over heels into the ground and flips onto her back, lying there. "Really now girl…surely you can do better?" Ranma lays there stunned. She was fighting with rage. Cao Cao was actually using her style against her and winning. She bites her lip and tries to subdue her rage, but it wasn't working. The laughing of the crowd, the dirty feeling she remembered when he had touched her. Everything worked against her to keep her rage billowing at an enormous rate. Seeing that she was distracted, Cao Cao makes his move. He knew she would never submit to being a general. Her aura of pure hate and rage was enough to make that clear. He once again remembers the teachings of his instructor and before Ranma can notice it, he had hit a point on her body that stole her strength. Ranma screams in pain as her aura is quickly sucked away from her. She could still feel her muscles, but the power in them was gone. Cao Cao turns to the crowd and smiles "And that my good people is one of the ways to subdue an enemy!" he shouts. The crowd cheers for their leader as he nods to Dian Wei. Wei nods back and lifts the girl up carrying her off. She sags in his hold, silent tears streaming down her face. She really was, without a doubt, just a weak little girl.

CAO CAO'S PERSONAL CHAMBERS

Cao Cao slowly opens the door and looks inside. He sees his disrespectful whore lying on his bed, still weak from the point he had given her. He slowly walks in and moves behind a curtain, undressing from his royal robes for his lounging ones. "Where did you get your power from girl?" he suddenly questions, sliding off the top. She doesn't answer. She doesn't even move from the position she is. Hell she was barely blinking. "Answer me," he says darkly, still not receiving an answer from the girl. He sighs softly and slowly moves over to his bed. He then growls, rears back his hand and brings it down upon her ass. She screams in shock and pain and quickly looks up to him "I said answer whore!"

"My father trained me from childhood! When I was a man!" she screams back, new tears welling up in her eyes. Cao smiles in victory and slowly sits down.

"Really now…for what purpose?" he asks softly, trying to put her into a fake sense of security. She doesn't buy it, but still answers, not wanting to be spanked again.

"So I could carry on his legacy in our family art."

"Marital Arts I assume?"

"Yes," she replies before being smacked.

"Yes what?" he growls.

"Yes My lord," she whimpers out only to be smacked harder.

"Yes what!" he shouts.

"Yes master!" she cries looking down.

"Tell me girl…do you want me dead?"

"Yes master…" she says lowly, stopping after saying yes, waiting for the smack.

"Do you want to see me dead…or do you want to send me to hell yourself?"

"Anything would do at this point…master," she quickly finishes upon seeing his hand rise up. Cao Cao smirks. Once again, the woman had fallen for his trap.

"Then suck me off. But if you bite…you will die. And you will not see me dead," she says opening his robe and standing at the side of the bed. Ranma gasps and looks up at him confused. He starts to laugh hard. "Are you really so naïve that you don't know what I mean by that?"

"Yes master…" she replies looking down.

"Look at me," he suddenly says. Ranma slowly looks up to his face, staring into his eyes. Cao Cao almost had a regretful thought, looking into the human's broken soul through her eyes. Almost. "Close your eyes and open your mouth," he says. Ranma quickly does as she is told and gasps when she feels something hard pressed into her mouth. Before she can back away and spit it out she hears "Now suck." To her embarrassment she begins too. That was when her mind went blank, pulling back to try and escape the horrible things. Just like the neko-ken.

ONE YEAR LATER

In 208 AD, Liu Biao succumbed to illness, and after a bitter feud over succession, his second son Liu Zong was given control of Jing. However, in face of Cao Cao's massive invasion force, Liu Zong immediately surrendered, leaving Liu Bei isolated on the border at Fan Castle. Liu Bei quickly surmised that he was currently no match for Cao Cao's giant army, and fled south towards Jiang Ling. Local peasants taken by Liu Bei's charisma also joined him in flight, and the result was a mass exodus numbering over a hundred thousand people. Liu Bei's escape was slowed down considerably due to the large number of civilians. Cao Cao, on the other hand, had sent out an elite cavalry unit of 5000 in pursuit. It was Chang Ban that the pursues caught up to the pursued. This is what our history books say, but it was also in Chang Ban, that Ranma was on a horse next to her master, her lord, Cao Cao. It had been a long year of beatings and sex for Ranma. And the woman had not come out unscathed. Unlike what many people consider, sex was just painful for Ranma. She never enjoyed it. Her orgasms were just prolonged periods of torture. She also considered herself lucky she was not pregnant. She knew for sure that giving birth to a child of Cao Cao would have killed her more inside than his penis ever could. She slowly looks over to Cao Cao, wondering how they would fuck tonight. She would never consider what they did 'making love'. What Cao Cao did to her was fuck her. Plain and simple, no sugar coating, no love. The type of sex they had, depended heavily on how Cao Cao's day went. If it were a good day, she would come out of his bed without any pain. On the bad days…she could barely move and usually sported a few bruises and cuts. Cao Cao turns to her and gives her a look that one could only describe as naked lust. He was looking forward to 'rocking her world' again this evening. She turns away from him in disgust of herself. She could never kill him. All the weapons were taken from his room after the first night she took a knife to him. She wasn't strong enough to kill him with her hands. And he was never pissed off enough to pull of a hiryu shoten ha. As she looks down, she sees her state of dress, or undress as most people would comment. She was wearing what people of her original world would call a crimson tube top that was very see through, showing off her pink nipples. Tight crimson pants covered her legs. Her feet had on simple sandals. No extravagant clothing for her, because Cao Cao wanted her to be able to be naked in a matter of seconds. Her head suddenly snaps up at hearing a commotion in the camp. A single man dressed in green and riding a white horse was slashing through Cao Cao's men with a baby in his arms. Some of the men ran back and away in shock making her and Cao Cao get separated. The horse was suddenly spooked sending her crashing to the ground. She lets off a loud gasp in pain and slowly sits up, wishing she could be trampled to death. The trampling however never came, and she looked up to find the man in green above her.

Zhao Yun was not what one could call a beautiful man, but to many, he was slightly handsome, even dashing at times. This must have been one of his dashing times, because upon hearing about the young lord Liu Chun, he alone rode back through the Wei ranks to retrieve the infant. It was on the way back to his lord that he had run into trouble. That trouble being Cao Cao and his main force in his path. So giving a long loud sigh and he quickly starts to ride through the men, cutting many of them down. He then sees a horse rear up in fear and the rider tumble off. However, the rider was dressed in pure red, not blue.

'Red?' he thinks to himself before quickly heading to that position. He gives a soft gasp at the beauty before him. Her clothes left little to the imagination and made her rank well known, whore. The clothes however were red, meaning she could be a woman of Wu. Zhao Yun knew that his lord Liu Bei was looking to ally with Wu. Rescuing a woman of Wu from the vile clutches of Cao Cao could only help in the peace between them! Nodding to himself he makes his decision and offers the woman his hand.

Ranma could not believe it. Instead of killing her, he offers her a hand? What? Why? Was he just another ploy of Cao Cao? She had run into too many of those over the year. One time Zhen Ji had offered to free her, only to lead her right to Cao Pi's bed, where both of them had raped her. Cao Cao, upon fiding out, only laughed in her face, asking her if she really believed escape was that easy. She had paddle sores on her ass for a week, because she had been 'a very bad girl'. She stares at the offered hand, wondering what it would entail for her.

"I can take you out of here and home!" the man yells over the fury of the soldiers. Many of them were getting brave again. Cao Cao himself had been thrown from his horse and was slightly out of it at the moment.

'Home…' Oh how she wished she could go home! She knew now that going home was impossible. But maybe this man could actually get her away from Cao Cao. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't another trick. She takes his hand and he quickly pulls her up into his lap.

"Hold the baby!" he calls to her. She takes the child in her arms and shivers when his arms go around her. She holds back a sob when he touched her. He was just another Cao Cao. Had she just jumped from the frying pan into the fire? Was she really that foolish! They suddenly launched forward and her shivers and silent tears ended. He was only putting his arms on her to hold the reigns. She calms herself with the soul of ice and watches as the scenery flashes by, the sounds of men dying all around her, the stench of blood heavy in the air. Suddenly everything grew silent. Only the wind rushing past her ears could be heard. The slow heavy breathing of her savior over that. His heart beat against her ear over that. The sounds over lapped each other constantly and she found herself being lulled to sleep.

"How long have you been in Cao Cao's services?" he asks. The question snapped her out of her daze and she slowly looks up to his face. She tilts her head slightly, not understanding. No sexual innuendo in his words? No mocking tone? Who was this man? He slowly looks down to her his eyes were amazing. They showed everything about him, His soul, his loyalties. Everything! "How long?" he asks softer.

"I believe a year, master," she says softly.

Zhao Yun fought hard to get out of the enemy's main camp. When he had positioned the woman and puts his arms around her, he felt her shiver and almost heard her sobs. What could Cao Cao have done to her? He then quickly continued to fight their way out. Down, up, right, left, fake to the right then spin and slash to the left and finally silence. The smell of death passed them and the sun was able to warm their bodies. "How long have you been in Cao Cao's services?" he asks watching the path ahead. He felt her head snap up at his words and could feel her cool blue gaze upon his features, almost begging him to look down. He slowly did and found her face draw in slight shock. She stared into his eyes for what must have seemed like an eternity before he finally opens his mouth again, "How long?"

"I believe a year, master," she replies softly.

"Master?" he asks. She nods a little and looks down to the child in her arms.

"If I don't call you master, I will be beat again," she says slowly, seeming to be afraid to speak her mind. Once again Zhao Yun was in shock. What could Cao Cao possibly have done to her. In her eyes he saw the fires of a woman who wanted to be something. In her eyes he saw that fire being held back in the shackles of Cao Cao's treatment. Maybe the Hero of Chaos wasn't much of a hero after all. Maybe he was the Villain of Chaos.

"I am not your master in that respect nor do I want to be. You may call me Zhao Yun…and what may I call you my lady?" he asks softly. Ranma stares up at him in shock once again. He didn't want her to call him master in that respect? She slowly looks over his handsome frame and sees him gripping a spear in his hand. He was a master of his marital art. Of course! He wanted to be referred to as master when speaking of fighting. This man did not have sex on the mind! Shocking and almost uplifting. She smiles wide to him and nods, showing she now understood.

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Zhao Yun…I am Ranko," she says softly. Zhao Yun slowly closes his eyes, getting lost in her words. Her voice was astounding, almost like angels whispering in his ears. How could Cao Cao have beaten this girl?

"Believe me my lady, the pleasure is mine," he utters back. She nods a little and slowly looks ahead of them as well.

"Where are we going Lord Zhao Yun?"

"The ships of my Lord Liu Bei. From the colors of your dress I suspected you hail from the lands of Wu. My Lord is looking to ally with them and helping a lady of Wu could only help," he says softly.

"So I am a bargaining chip for the two forces?" she asks softly. Zhao Yun frowns at that. She in truth was, but now that he understood some of what has happened to her, he was glad he rescued her.

"At first Lady Ranko…but now I'm glad I did. If Wu will not have you back, then I would be honored if you stayed safe within the Kingdom of Shu."

"Safety is not my concern. I would rather die then be a slave of pleasure for another," she says darkly. Yun looks to her again at that and sees that she was in fact not lying. She was asking for death instead of possibly being a concubine for another. Before their conversation could continue, Yun hears shouting and looks ahead of them. They had arrived with the fleet, and his Lord Liu Bei was waiting.

"Zhao Yun! I am happy to see you," the man says.

"My Lord. I and your son are safe," he replies riding onto the ship and stopping as the gates of the ship lift. He sees Liu Bei's eyes fall upon Ranko, and the man tilts his head slightly.

"And who is this vision?" he asks softly, nodding towards Ranko.

"She was a woman in the service of Cao Cao…I rescued her," he replies.

"Dressed in red and under the service of Cao Cao. I would suspect she is a woman of Wu?"

"I am not sure my Lord…but even if she is not, it is better that she is now with us," Yun says softly moving his arm, telling her she may get down. Ranma looks up to him and then slowly slides off the horse, bowing low and offering Liu Bei his child. Liu Bei takes the young Chun from her and looks to her holding his son close to his chest.

"You may stand. Until we know of your rank in Wu I will consider you an equal," he says softly.

"No my Lord. I am nothing more then a whore. A bed warmer for swine such as Cao Cao," she says softly not rising and not looking up. Bei looks to Yun in shock before looking back to her.

"In the lands of Shu you are a lady and nothing more nothing less. Now stand," he says. Ranma slowly stands up and covers her breasts with her arms. She was shocked to find that Bei's eyes had not gazed upon them, but instead looked to her eyes. "Master Pang Tong!" he suddenly calls. A man in a large hat suddenly comes forward. He was slightly short, but seemed to have power leak from his body in waves.

"Yes my Lord?" he replies in an older sounding voice.

"My Lady. Master Pang Tong can look into your eyes and see what has been done to you. Please, gaze into his eyes," he says. Tong looks to the girl and then looks deep into her eyes. He gives a slow almost drawn out gasp. "Master Tong?" Bei asks.

"She is from another world…an expert in marital arts. She also used to be a male…but a visit to the poisons of the Nanman gave her a curse. She found a book and used a spell that brought her to this world. Cao Cao took her unwillingly and continued to do so. He also took her strength using a pressure point on her body," he says. Ranma looks away from his eyes and down to the deck of the ship. Everyone in the general area stares at her. Tong suddenly moves forward and pokes her. Ranma falls back on her ass and gasps as shivers rack her body. Her muscles suddenly fill with power. Her aura comes back ten fold. And for the first time in a year, Ranma smiles.


End file.
